


Whip of Love

by JusticeForAll



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeForAll/pseuds/JusticeForAll
Summary: Poison delivers a spanking to her opponents in the Street Fighter Tournament.





	Whip of Love

At some unknown location in China, a large excited crowd had gathered in the streets. Their eyes were glued to the two contenders that were about to duke it out in the first match of the Street Fighter Tournament (whether it was because they were genuinely excited for the match, or because the two contenders just happened to be beautiful women, was hard to say).

The first martial artist stood out not just from her opponent, but also from every single person in the crowd. Poison was loud, crude, and full-on. Just one look at her attire, which consisted of a white tank top that ended just above her rippling abs and skimpy shorts, told you everything you needed to know about her. Even her hair was obnoxiously pink. This was the kind of woman parents around here warned their sons about.

The only thing that didn’t stand out about her was her legs. Not that they weren’t magnificent in their length and shape, but they paled in comparison to her opponent’s.

Standing opposite to Poison was the self-proclaimed ‘Strongest Woman in the World’, Chun-Li, and judging by the size of her bulging thighs, it would be hard to argue with her.

Unlike Poison, Chun-Li was admired and respected by the locals. Not only for her exceptional martial arts skills, but also her beauty. She was seen as a classy lady, who demanded respect, so it was a shock to everyone when she turned up today wearing a blue skin-tight unitard that left nothing to the imagination. Every single outline of her body was visible, from her broad, hourglass hips, to her crotch mound and navel. It looked like her beefy quads and calves could tear the frail material at any moment.

Every eye that had been on the Chinese woman’s awesome body suddenly sprung to Poison when she spoke.

“Listen up!” She said with a confident tone, her hand on her hip, and her whip propped on her shoulder. “I’m not here just to win. I’m gonna humiliate you in front of all of these people, honey. You’re gonna be beggin’ for mercy!”

“You’re certainly confident,” Chun-Li responded, unflinching. “Perhaps too confident.”

“Hm,” Poison placed a finger to her chin and looked her opponent up and down intently. “You’re gonna regret wearing that outfit, baby.”

Chun-Li's brow furrowed in confusion at her opponent’s words.

“Enough talk,” she said as she took her fighting stance. “Let’s see how good you really are.”

“Bring it on!” Poison said aggressively, her whip gripped tightly in her hand.

Chun-Li acted immediately, throwing one of her hefty thighs in the pink-haired woman’s direction. Poison ducked, her hair getting slightly ruffled by the sheer force of the kick. She then preceded to deliver her own kick, aiming for her opponent’s butt.

Chun-Li yelped as she felt her opponent’s heel probe her buttcrack. She spun to face her, her hand massaging her throbbing backside. Was this her strategy? To humiliate her opponents?

“You’re a disgrace,” Chun-Li said with venom.

“That’s what you get for wearing such a revealing outfit,” she responded with a grin that made Chun-Li’s blood boil.

She wore this outfit because it was easy to maneuver in. She was aware that it modestly exposed her curves, (the looks on Yun’s and Yang’s faces in training told her that), but she didn’t care. She would have fought with nothing on at all if it improved her chances of winning this tournament.

“Your outfit isn’t exactly modest, either” Chun-Li said, trying to take a dig.

“Difference is, I don’t care!” She purred as she swung her hips seductively to the crowd.

This woman has no shame, Chun-Li thought. She couldn't allow someone like her to win this tournament!

Poison halted her hip swinging when the Chinese woman brought her hands together. A blue energy began to materialize between them, illuminating her face.

“Nice trick, sweety,” Poison said, an unimpressed expression on her face, “but I can do better!”

As Chun-Li released her fireball, Poison brought her whip over her head before bringing it down again.

Chun-Li stood back in shock when a large strip of pink energy emerged from it. She watched helplessly as it vaporized her own fireball, before heading straight towards her. She shielded her eyes from the brilliant pink glow that emitted from it and braced herself for the inevitable impact.

She cried out when the scolding hot energy singed her forearms and knocked the air out of her. It finally dissipated, allowing her to pry her eyes open, only to find Poison somersaulting towards her. Before she could react, the long-legged woman had struck her foot out against the back of her head, and forced her face onto the ground. Panic washed over her as she wondered what Poison had in store for her.

Poison licked her lips at the sight of Chun-Li’s big, round ass packed tightly into her blue unitard.

“We’re gonna enjoy this, aren’t we boys?” She said, referring to the men in the crowd who had their eyes glued to Chun-Li’s butt.

“What are you…?” Chun-Li started.

Poison gave her no time to finish. With a violent swipe, her whip connected with Chun-Li’s rump. The assaulted cheek bounced uncontrollably, like two blue water balloons. Poison gave an amused smirk at the sight.

Chun-Li writhed under her captive’s foot, her ass stinging from the attack. She was beside herself with her current predicament. Here she was, ‘The Strongest Woman in the World’, on all fours in the dirt, her tight ass pointed to the sky. She felt great shame as every eye in the crowd stared at her rippling posterior. She was disgraced and was now regretting wearing this outfit today.

She tried to heave herself up, but Poison’s foot was firmly planted on her head. The way her butt swayed as she tried to wiggle free was no doubt exciting the crowd even more, but if it got her out of her current predicament, it was worth it. She halted her escape attempt when she felt her opponent’s whip once again connect with the cushy flesh of her well-formed glutes. She hissed and clawed at the ground as the stinging pain reverberated through her.

“Oh, dear!” Poison suddenly spoke up, her eyes spotting a speck of dirt on the Chinese woman’s right ass cheek. She licked her thumb, before slowly stroking it across the soft skin, wiping it away. She then preceded to grab a handful of it, making Chun-Li wince. Poison massaged it as if kneading dough. Suddenly, she felt hungry and wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into the chewy looking rump.

Chun-Li heaved a throaty breath as Poison continued to massage her tender bottom. Her spanking came with a side dish of groping. When her hand finally released her, she braced herself for another lashing. The third strike at her perfect ass was the hardest yet. Spit shot from her mouth from the impact, spattering against the ground.

She had given up all hope of escaping this woman’s assault. Her ass was throbbing, her confidence had been shattered, and she had been disgraced in front of China. The once proud martial artist was lying in her own spit, her stinging backside stuck in the air for all to see.

Poison lowered her face towards her limp opponent until her breath was ruffling Chun-Li’s hair.

“Is that all you’ve got for me, honey?” She whispered. “Do you give up, or what?”

“Y… y… y,” she stammered a response, her strength having left her.

“Aw, can’t speak?” She said, feigning sympathy. She stood back up straight, before raising her whip above her head. “Maybe this will help!”

“YES!” She yelled, her voice resonating through the streets, as she was assaulted once again.

“See that everyone?” Poison giggled, as she removed her foot. “She’s enjoying it.”

She knelt down in front of her victim until her own shapely behind was in the air. She gently cupped her hand under Chun’s-Li’s chin, lifting her pain etched face up until they were eye to eye. To the shock of everyone in the street, she gave Chun-Li a peck on the lips.

“Now here’s what’s gonna happen,” she spoke softly as she unhooked the handcuffs that had been hanging from her shorts. “You’re gonna put these on, and then you’re gonna take me to the person you know with the best ass. Understood?”

"B-but I have the b-best ass," she stuttered. Well, it was true.

"Unbelievable," Poison said with a shake of her head and several 'tuts'. "A show of arrogance like that deserves another spanking!"

Chun-Li screamed as she was whipped several more times.

Poison took her victim's chin in her hand again. Breathing heavily, she said:

"Alright, alright, I'll rephrase it. Take me to the person you know with the SECOND best ass, alright?"

Chun-Li, unable to speak from the pain, simply nodded.

She knew just the woman…


End file.
